The Flames of Hope Epilogue
''Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Epilogue I had gotten an Iris Message from Chiron inviting me to the ten year anniversary of the defeat of Leiomenos, or the return of the god Pisteuo depending on how you saw it. He had told me that several of my old friends were also returning along with some older demigods. I had long since left camp, having my own life to live, outside the protection of the camp’s borders. By this point Megan and I had rented a small apartment until we had more money saved, but for now it was our home. I had gotten a job with the transportation company helping to make roads; something my father would tell me was the most important job in the world as he would pay be frequent visits as the road is in his domain. Megan on the other hand was giving children and young adults sword-fighting lessons. She told me it was to keep in shape in the event that a monster should attack, but I knew it was because she enjoyed fighting and teaching, though she would never admit it. Malcolm and Erika still kept in touch with letters or Iris Messages as they were also building a life together. Malcolm was a competitive archer, but I wondered if he had an unfair advantage over regular humans because his father was one of the twin archer gods. Erika on the other hand was a stay-at-home wife who kept herself busy by growing plants in a greenhouse out back. While it wasn’t an official business, she would sometimes get requests from neighbors or friends to grow flowers for parties or even weddings. While she would be hesitant about taking money, they would also push her into accepting something as a token of their gratitude. Kat became Dreamologist, if that is even a real field of study. People would come to her to ask for help in figuring out what their dreams meant or in help dealing with bad dreams. She eventually became so popular, some movie star started seeing her once a week, allowing Kat to sleep for the other 6 and still have a pretty good lifestyle. Even Gear seemed to be doing ok. He went to some high class college in a scholarship for Mechanical engineering, but once he graduated he became a mechanic. He would work on cars for hours and even give a lot of customer’s upgrades, whether they wanted them or not. Some of them didn’t even know anything was different until they pressed the wrong button and the passenger seat was ejected from the car. Everyone else seemed to be out living their lives. Every so often I would hear one of them talk about how they were attacked by a telekhine or a broken automaton. We would talk about old adventures we had and times when we almost died as if they were every day event, which they sometimes were. The day of the anniversary, I had requested the day off to get an early start and stay ahead of traffic. Megan was in the bathroom putting on some makeup and messing with her hair while I slipped into a nice shirt and dress pants. Nothing too fancy, but still enough to make an entrance. The outfit was somewhat ruined however as I slipped on a pair of black sneakers that someone would think were dress shoes until they got a good look at them. What can I say, I love to run and dress shoes always felt uncomfortable to me. “Come on, we’re going to be late. We still need to get…” I began but my voice trailed off as Megan walked out of the bathroom. She didn’t have on that much makeup, just some lipstick and a little blush on her cheeks. What really hit me was the dress. It was a light blue color with small straps that went over her shoulders, while the dress cut off right below the knee. Her long silver hair went down her back and was tied in a simple braid that showed off her face. “Is it too much?” she asked and I had to fight to find some words. “No, you look beautiful. Even more lovely than Aphro…” I began to say, but stopped myself out of fear of upsetting the goddess. “Even more lovely than a frozen ice princess.” She seemed to understand what I was about to say before I corrected myself and walked over to give me a kiss. “Go start the car and I’ll be out to meet you in no time,” she told me and I did as she said. Before long we were on the road heading back to Camp Half-Blood. We played with the radio and talked about how excited we would be to see some of our old friends. “Hey Mommy,” came a voice from the back seat. “What kind of people are at Camp Half-Blood.” “All kinds of people,” she said back to her daughter. "You're father and I spent a lot of summers there." “You know Aisling,” I told her. “Maybe someday you’ll get to spend a summer there yourself.” Author's Note I would like to thank everyone that has read my stories. I cant believe it has been almost a year since my first chapter of ''The Fastest Hero Alive was written. I have grown attached to all my characters and even though the series is finished, I don't feel like I am done writing about them. I mean what else are collaborations for? Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope to continue writing stories in the future. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Flames of Hope Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111